Their Half
by Ame Mika'zuki
Summary: They knew what was going on and they already have a joint inkling on what was going to happen. NaruMai


**Disclaimer:** The great Fuyumi Ono-sensei and the awesome Shiho Inada-sensei own Ghost Hunt! _I don't_. 

**PreScript:** YES! Finally! My first Ghost Hunt and NaruMai fic! (You have no idea on how long I've waited to write one.) I didn't want to use their names, hence the pronouns and "the Chinese" or "the monk", etc. I tried to use "he" and "she" exclusively for the couple, but I couldn't do that, so I used "she" and "he" at times for other people. P Most he's and she's refer to the pair anyway. XD The lack of quotation marks on some parts are intended. _Please keep in mind that I don't have a beta_. Rest assured I did my best in beta-ing my work. XD Please _read and review_. _ConCrit _is very much appreciated. _Well-constructed flames_ are ok. COOKIES ARE A MUST. (kidding)

**Dedicated to:** **The NaruMai fanfic writers**. You know who you are. ;)

* * *

They knew what was going on and they already have a joint inkling on what was going to happen. It wasn't hard to point out, nor was it hard to associate his cool with his frustration at being inexperienced, and her friendly warmth as something else.

They had often gathered in one place or another, usually -- surprisingly -- in the Shibuya Psychic Research "lounging room" and talked about him and her. He would be out, thank God, doing errands for his all-commanding boss, and the only real full-time employee in the room would be the mysteriously powerful Chinese -- and even _he_ didn't mind that they were talking about his charge and said charge's emotional capacity. (The man's offered comments that would pop out now and then never failed to shock the group.)

It had always been hard to guess what **he** was thinking; he was a man of mystery. Not to mention he keeps the image up well. Oh, but he doesn't always, said the high school senior. Oh really, the others had said. Prove it. He was worried for her once, the senior said, and he showed it too. "He leaned over her and yelled her name when she fainted from the formalin."

…The Ryokuryou case? the Chinese had asked.

The senior had nodded, adding, "and it didn't seem to be the usual employer-employee worry." And they all had stopped and looked at each other, wondering. He did, didn't he, said the priest in hushed tones. And they had nodded and said, "He did."

-------

She, on the other hand, wasn't hard to read.

It had never been hard to pinpoint the direction where her thoughts were going. Her _heart_, the monk would argue, to which the self-styled miko would retort, "Well, it doesn't matter. Both of them go in _that_ direction anyway."

Her blushing and stammering were pretty indiscreet; the main reason for those blatantly obvious to all of them, but for him. He, in all his narcissistic glory, was all too dense and always wrote it off for embarrassment for her ignorance and/or clumsiness. He never imagined it to be connected to him -- at least, not romantically. At this they would sigh and shake their heads, his pretty and "amazing" boss going so far as commenting on how stupid he is and on how hard it must be for her. (The boss joins their little meetings sometimes, having learned about it from the Chinese onmyouji.)

But as much as they wanted to jump in and interfere, they also understand that this kind of thing needs time and time is what they will give the pair even if it means buying it themselves. That doesn't mean they would not push the couple a little, oh no, not at all. They would try to, with all the care and with every subtle tactic known to man -- to which the famous psychic then would wish them all good luck. The psychic would then bow and leave, closing the door behind her, and they would let her go. They know that the renowned spirit-medium liked him. If she doesn't want to, we don't need to force her, the priest said, referring to the psychic. "She understands that this is the best for **her** and** him**, anyway."

The famous psychic _does_ understand. However, it doesn't mean she can't not act like someone in love and be jealous. I'm still human after all, the psychic thought, I have emotions. But I am also smart, the psychic added, "and I know when to give in gracefully." Through all their meetings and arguments the psychic had said little. As the others discussed and bantered about the fate of the pair the spirit-medium chose to sit and listen quietly, all the while pondering on her own fate.

------

They knew what was going on, and they already have a joint inkling on what was going to happen. That doesn't mean that they would not be surprised (pleasantly so) upon hearing the news. They immediately hurried to Shibuya Psychic Research, and were welcomed by a stony-faced him and a flustered her. "So soon?!" the monk joked simultaneously with the miko's "About time!"

He sighed and told them that no, this is not a country club nor is this a café, how many times does he have to tell them that? But under the chastising tone was a thin but warm undercurrent and this makes them think he's young and grateful in love, (so he's a normal human after all) and was that a tiny bit of pink on his face just now? Good job on making the little narcissist blush, the monk teased her. She huffed, red all over, and mumbled something about getting tea.

They proceeded on bombarding him with questions.

The psychic followed her to the other room where she was making tea. The psychic called her and she turned around and smiled -- half-triumphant, at the same time half-uncomfortable. There was a tense silence, after which the psychic congratulated her and she stood there, dumbfounded, barely able to mutter a thank-you. Despite the inner struggle, **she** smiled warmly, sympathetically, at her. The psychic smiled back, however, I'll have you know that I am not giving up. At this she was just blank. Wh-what the -- what do you mean..?! she stammers.

"You are my rival."

You are not married to him yet; I still have a chance, the psychic said. One smirk, and the psychic bowed and left the room, life and dignity restored.

She, though quite shaken and shocked to the core, managed to smile, silently accepting the challenge. There was no logic in it, she knew; she had already secured his love. She had faith in him, and he in her, and there was no room for anyone else. It made no sense but she accepted anyway, and she understood. Had it been not her --and God forbid that -- she would have done the same.

----

They had always known what was going on, and they already had a joint inkling on what was going to happen. It had never been hard to point out and it had never been impossible to think of it as fate, and just that. The psychic knew that, the monk knew that, the priest knew that -- they all did. They had watched and waited and pushed a little bit (with all the subtle tactics known to man). And now that they have seen _it_ happen, have seen him finally give in and have seen her freely radiate the warmth that was something else, they had nothing more to do.

They can sigh, sit back, and watch the two without anymore rolling their eyes or exasperated wondering. There was no more need of jumping in, no more need of interfering. They wouldn't know how or when to anyway; they had no idea on **their** future now. They _had_ known and they had an inkling, but that has passed and this was the _after_. But even if that is so, they had silently agreed that there would be no need to worry, and that it will all be fine. He and she have each other. And they have been, and always will be, there for both.

All they have to do is wait.

* * *

_Their Half_

_April 8 '07 -- 9 '07_


End file.
